


Mischief Night

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mischief Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: “Thought you might wanna come out. It’s yer favourite night of the year,” Jamal says while Ryan grins. Eggsy gives them a blank look. “Mischief night?”
Eggsy’s face lights up. 
“Come in a sec, need to find my shoes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written a year ago but by the time I finished it it was well past Bonfire Night so here it finally is, edited and in time for Mischief Night~

Harry and Eggsy are having a quiet night in, Eggsy is sprawled over the sofa with his head resting on Harry’s lap, only half paying attention to what’s on the tv. Harry is reading one-handed, his free hand playing with Eggsy’s hair and scratching at his temples. Eggsy startles a little bit when there’s two heavy knocks on the door.

Harry lifts his book, “your turn.” 

Eggsy groans, “do I ‘ave to?”

In reply he gets a disapproving look, “I answered it for dinner.”

“Ugh, fine.” 

He hauls himself up and to the entryway, sliding the chain across and opening the door. Eggsy’s surprised to see Jamal and Ryan standing on the doorstep with their hands in their pockets.

“Thought you might wanna come out. It’s yer favourite night of the year.” Jamal says while Ryan grins. Eggsy gives them a blank look. “Mischief night?”

Eggsy’s face lights up. 

“Come in a sec, need to find my shoes.” 

Jamal and Ryan step inside, carefully wiping their shoes on the mat when they spot the cream carpet in the hall. 

“Nice place,” Ryan comments. 

Jamal raises an eyebrow, “not sure ‘bout the art though.”

“I know right?” Eggsy says, suddenly realising they had never actually been inside his and Harry’s house, “been beggin’ him to let me put some new stuff up but he’s as stubborn as me.” He roots through the coat rack and frowns before shouting through to the living room, “Harry?”

A few seconds later Harry appears in the doorway, dressed in a cardigan and slacks. 

“Have you seen my black hoodie?” 

“It went in the wash and I put it in the wardrobe.” He spots the two other lads, “evening boys.”

“Cheers, babe,” Eggsy takes the stairs three at a time, leaving Jamal and Ryan with Harry. 

“Alright, H?”

“Hiya, Haz.” 

“Got an interesting evening planned, I assume?” 

Jamal laughs, “oh yeah, but don’t worry. We’ll keep ‘im out of trouble.”

“If you don’t have any plans for tomorrow night, you’re welcome to join us for the fireworks display we’re putting on with work?” Harry offers, “it’s more for our employee’s families rather than ourselves and I’m sure Eggsy and his mother would love to see you both.” 

“We don’t have to dress all posh like you and Eggs do, do we?” Ryan asks. 

“No, just dress warm. We’ll spend most of the evening out in the garden.” 

Jamal and Ryan glance at each other and nod. 

“Yeah, we’d love to.”

Harry smiles as he hears the wardrobe door slam shut and Eggsy running along the passage back to the stairs, “excellent, I’ll make sure Eggsy texts you the address.”

Eggsy gets to the bottom of the stairs now wearing dark jeans, trainers, and the black hoodie instead of the tracksuit bottoms and polo from before. He picks up his wallet and phone from the side board and shoves them in his pockets. 

“Right, I’ll be home later. Don’t wait up.” 

“Don’t get yourself arrested again, Eggsy, or I’ll leave you to spend the night at the station.”

“But if I’m not ‘ere then who’s gonna warm the bed for yer freezin’ toes?” 

Harry chuckles, “I’m sure JB will be a suitable replacement as a foot warmer.” He pauses and as if on cue JB appears behind Harry with a snort.

Eggsy rolls his eyes and goes up on his toes to kiss Harry, “I promise not to get arrested again. See ya later.” He crouches to scratch JB’s ears, “look after ‘im for me.” 

Straightening, Eggsy throws his arms around Jamal and Ryan’s shoulders with a grin, “come on then lads. Let’s go cause some trouble.”

::

True to his word, Eggsy makes it home later in the evening minus handcuffs and a nose chillier than Harry’s feet. 

“I’ve changed my mind about you being my personal radiator,” Harry grumbles when Eggsy slides into bed beside him and presses his nose against Harry’s warm neck.

Eggsy snuggles in with his head under Harry’s chin, “shurrup and warm me.”

Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy and presses a kiss to his forehead, “I hope you didn’t cause too much trouble?”

“Nah, just wandered round a bit and went for a pint. We’re too old to get away with doing anything mischievous now. Ryan said you invited them to the Kingsman do tomorrow?” 

“I did, if that’s okay? I know you don’t get to see them as much as you’d like to now.”

“Thanks babe, I’ll book one of the taxis to pick ‘em up.” He snorts to himself, “they’re gonna shit when they see where we work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
